10K in the dome
by Grimm48
Summary: Summary: 10K is hunting in Chester's Mill with his father and he gets trapped under the dome, while his father passes away. Trapped in the town he will try to use his survival skills to help him and his friends stay alive. Pairing: 10K x Norrie.
1. Dome

10K in the dome

* * *

Summary: 10K is hunting in Chester's Mill with his father and he gets trapped under the dome, while his father passes away. Trapped in the town he will try to use his survival skills to help him and his friends stay alive. Pairing: 10K x Norrie.

Disclaimer: I don't own Z Nation or Under the dome.

* * *

|Forest of Chester's Mill|

In the forest of Chester's Mill are 2 people hunting, Thomas, also known as 10K for his goal to help ten-thousand people, which he set himself after his mother got murdered in a robbery while he hid himself unable to help her because he was 6 years old at the time and his father. After the traumatic death of his wife Thomas' father who was an accomplished sniper lost faith and turned his back on humanity other than his own flesh and blood of course, causing the two of them to travel the world, hunting for different animals and training themselves in survival skills.

"Hey dad, something is wrong, the animals are scared." 10K tells his dad, stopping and looking at the birds trying to flee from something.

"Don't worry son, maybe there is a bear around." 10K's father replies, continuing through the woods, looking for their next meal until they hear the trees above them crashing and look up to see something invisible cut through the branches.

"Ahh!" 10K's father screams out painfully and Thomas looks down again, at his father who had tried to get out of way of whatever cut through the trees, but his legs got severed at the kneecap in the process, the other half of them on the other side of a thick cut in the earth.

"Oh my god. Dad, what happened?" Thomas asks worriedly, rushing over to his father, pulling him away from the cut and tying off his legs with a rope from his backpack.

"I don't know son, but I don't think I'll make it." Thomas's father grunts painfully.

"Don't talk like that. I'll get you out of here." Thomas says, attempting to drag his father through the woods to the nearest road.

"Son it's useless, I'm already bleeding out. What did this to me though?" Thomas's father questions trying to put up a strong front for his son.

"I don't know, it's like some kind of forcefield." 10K replies, touching the dome, getting zapped in the process.

"Doesn't matter, I'm sure you will be able to get through this on your own. I have one last request though son, can you help me pass on? I'm in pain, and I want to go out with dignity, knowing my Son is by my side, bravely carrying on." 10K's father tells him sadly.

"Dad, I can't. I need you." 10K replies tears falling out of his eyes.

"It's alright son, I can't make you do it. Think about it and if you can't grant me mercy, just leave me behind." 10K's father grunts understandingly.

10K sits down against a tree, crying for about 5 minutes, trying to gather his courage to end his father's suffering, listening to his father's painful moans and screams all the while.

After the 5 minutes he stands up, getting out the first hunting knife his father ever gave him and lies his father down, saying "It's alright dad. It'll be over soon, I'm here for you." And positioning the knife over his father's heart.

"Thank you. Son, I'm proud of you. You'll grow up to be a strong, kind man." His father tells him weakly before 10K pushes down on the knife, ending his father's life in a few seconds.

After helping his father pass on he sits next to his corpse for a while before digging a grave and burying his father. Soon after laying his father's corpse to rest he gets up, still crying every now and then and thinks about what to do next.

"First, I'll have to find out what this is." 10K murmurs, touching the dome and then picks up a thick branch, swinging it at the dome with as much force as he can muster but nothing happens.

"I don't get it, there's nothing, not even a scratch." 10K notices.

"Better see how far this thing goes, maybe I can just go around it." He decides, picks up his hunting gear, consisting of his backpack, slingshot and rifle (AN: 10Ks rifle from first episodes of Z Nation)

And follows the invisible wall until he sees that it even cut through a road.

* * *

|A few minutes earlier - at Chester's Mill gas station|

Carolyn Hill, a homosexual black middle-aged woman is trying to use the pump at the gas station asking her wife "Am I doing something wrong?"

"Power is out Carolyn, the cashier said the pumps will be on soon." Alice Calvert replies, coming out of the shop with their daughter.

"Chester's Mill is known for it's rich, fertile land and warm, inviting people." Elanor Calvert, better known as Norrie reads from a pamphlet.

"Please these jerks don't even have orange juice, the guy said we have to wait until the next delivery." Norrie adds.

"Alice, did you take your insulin without eating?" Carolyn asks her wife worried about her diabetes.

"I'll be fine, I got a candy bar." Alice replies.

"You need real food honey. We'll stopped at that diner we passed earlier." Carolyn decides.

"Mom, seriously can we please drive somewhere else? I refuse to have my last meal here." Norrie complains.

"Norrie you're not going to your execution, you're going to camp." Carolyn replies.

"Camp? It's like a glorified prison for screwups with rich parents." Norrie huffs annoyed.

"It's a great program Norrie and as soon as they say you're ready, you'll come home again." Alice tells her daughter supportively.

"Los Angeles, awesome." Norrie says, opening the car door when police car's come racing by them, making them look at the scene surprised.

"We can stop for lunch later." Carolyn says, and the family gets in the car, to drive out of the town.

While they are driving Big Jim, the city council man commandeers the radio station to broadcast a warning for all drivers, having seen the invisible wall and the damage it's caused with his own eyes.

"You're the one who's addicted." Norrie accuses her mother, who's driving while looking at her phone.

"I'm using my phone for work, not for sending naked pictures of myself to random boys." Carolyn counters."

"For the millionth time, that was an accident." Norrie defends herself.

"That's what you said when you knocked out that girls' tooth." Carolyn reminds her disapprovingly.

Alice tries to change the topic by turning on the radio.

"Once again, every car needs to pull over immediately, this is not a drill." They hear Jim say over the radio.

"Did you hear that?" Alice asks concerned turning up the volume.

"I can't tell you if this is an act of terror or an act of god. But I'll keep everyone updated as we learn more." Jim warns.

"It's just some stupid viral marketing mom." Norrie says doubtful.

"Norrie's right, there is other people on the road, it's probably just some …" Carolyn says until she sees 10K run out of the woods, onto the road ahead of them, gesturing them to stop and she hits the breaks.

"What is wrong with you?" Carolyn shouts out of her car window until she sees the car on the other line heading towards town crash into an invisible wall causing the three females to scream out in horror.

"Crap he didn't see me." 10K curses.

The three get out of the car and Alice asks, "Is everyone alright?"

"Nothing about his is alright." Carolyn says looking at the crashed car in shock.

"You guys OK?" 10K asks them, coming walking up to them.

"Yes, thank you for warning us. But what is that?" Alice replies thankfully.

"No clue, glad I was able to stop you though. 362" 10K replies, murmuring the number to himself, keeping count of how many people he helped.

Norrie then collapses and her mothers rush over with 10K hot on their heels.

"Norrie! Are you OK?" her mother's scream scared and try to steady their daughter, who has collapsed and is having a seizure, saying "pink stars are falling. Pink stars are falling in lines." Over and over again.

"Does she have seizure's often?" 10K asks them concerned about the girl his age thrashing on the road.

"No, she's never done this, we better get her to a hospital." Alice says freaking out.

"I can tell you the way, I've been in this town for a few weeks." 10K offers.

"help us get her in the back." Carolyn says and 10K helps the women put their daughter in the back seat with Alice getting in the back as well to keep her steady, so Norrie won't hurt herself.

"Get in the passenger side." Carolyn then instructs 10K who slings off his gun and backpack before getting in the car, putting the equipment on his lap and Carolyn turns the car around, speeding off, listening to the directions 10K gives them from time to time.

"Thanks for helping us, you're a life saver. What's your name?" Carolyn thanks him.

"10K. Just my nickname but everyone calls me that." 10K replies.

"Unusual, I'm Carolyn and this is Alice and our daughter Norrie." Carolyn informs him.

"Nice to meet you." 10K says quietly, looking at their daughter concerned.

"What happened to you? You look terrible." Alice asks him, glancing at his bloody and dirty clothes.

"I was hunting with my dad, he got hit by that wall thing though, so I had to bury him." 10K tells them, trying to stay calm since to him, the more concerning matter is the girl still thrashing around every now and then.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry. And thank you, without your help we wouldn't have made it. Shh, it's OK sweetie, relax." Alice replies, whispering the last part to her daughter.

"It's alright, take a right here." 10K says and continues leading them to the hospital.

* * *

A few minutes of speeding through town they arrive at the hospital.

"Help! Please, we need help." Carolyn yells, stopping the car and getting out.

"Our daughter had some sort of episode." Alice tells the candy striper who rushes over to them.

"It was a damn seizure Alice." Carolyn corrects her.

"Come on, let's get her looked at." Angie McAlister the candy striper tells them while 10K gets Norrie out of the car, carrying her bridal style while following the girl into the hospital.

Once inside the hospital Angie leads them to an empty stretcher "Put her down here, I'll go get a nurse." Angie tells the group and 10K gently puts Norrie onto the stretcher.

"I don't think I'll be of much help now, I'll get out of your way now." 10K tells them and walks back outside to get his gear out of the car and ask around about what happened.

"Thank you so much for your help." Alice tells the already leaving teen.

Soon after a nurse comes over and checks on Norrie, finding nothing wrong with her.

* * *

|later that evening|

Many of the town have gathered in the "Sweetbriar Rose" including Carolyn, Alice and Norrie who are eating a meal at the moment and 10K who is leaning against a wall, barely paid any mind when Duke the town's Sherriff walks in, getting everyone's attention.

"I'm afraid I have some hard news. Some folks are still unaccounted for, but it looks like Chester's Mill lost 12 of our own today." Duke informs everyone.

"Duke, what the hell is going on?" Rose asks him.

"Isn't it obvious, we are under attack." Carolyn says.

"Nobody knows a damn thing, so there is no point in spreading any rumors." Duke tells them.

"Please, our daughter is sick, we need to get her to a real doctor. I mean even if they can't knock that wall down they can still airlift her out of here." Alice tells him.

"I don't know but if those egg-heads out there can put a car on mars they sure as hell can figure this out too." Duke replies trying to keep everyone's hope up.

"When everybody gets home tonight, I want you to check on your neighbors and if anybody needs anything you know where to find me." Duke tells them before leaving the restaurant.

"Great, so he doesn't know what's going on either." Carolyn says, sitting back down at the table with her family.

"Hey, so I asked around and apparently the wall is all around town, not much hope for finding a gap I guess." 10K tells them walking over to them.

"Who is he?" Norrie asks her mothers, seeing 10K standing next to their table.

"He's the boy who rescued us and helped get you to the hospital." Alice informs her daughter.

"Thanks, I guess." Norrie tells 10K who only nods in return.

"I'll keep looking around. If you want, I'll keep you in the loop if I hear something." 10K tell them.

"Thank you." Carolyn says gratefully and 10K slings his rifle back over his shoulder and leaves the restaurant.

* * *

AN: Hey guys, hope you like this story idea, I'll most likely just keep focusing on the parts of the story 10K / the calvert family is involved in. The rest of the story is according to canon in most cases.

Anyway feel free to review /PM


	2. Fire

10K in the dome

|Sweetbriar Rose|

It's late in the night when Jim Remy is working on the generator in Rose's restaurant.

"Sorry I didn't get to you sooner Rose, I had to make sure the clinic and nursing home were taken care of first." Jim tells her, finishing his work on the generator.

"Are you kidding me, if you're not careful people are gonna start calling you Santa Claus." Rose replies jokingly.

"Oh god bless you Jim Remy, how much do I owe you?" Rose says as Jim finishes the generator and turns the power back on.

"Ho-ho-ho." Jim replies smirking.

"Oh my god, the lights are back." Alice says walking out of her room with Carolyn.

"Did that invisible wall come down?" She asks coming down the stairs with her wife.

"Well I'm afraid not, but we got the geni's up and running so we have some power and can get back to some sense of normal. I don't believe we've met." Jim replies.

"Council-man Jim Remy, this is Carolyn and her partner Alice. They are staying in my spare room upstairs, they're in from L.A." Rose introduces them.

"Ugh, too bright." 10K groans, sitting up, having been sleeping on the floor in a corner of the restaurant.

"We got trapped, driving through your little town." Carolyn says.

"We were taking our daughter to orien…" Alice starts.

"To camp. But we have to get her out of here, our daughter is sick, she had a seizure." Carolyn cuts her off.

"Does your girl have epilepsy?" Jim asks.

"No, it can happen to anyone. Caffeine, sleep deprivation. I've seen it with my patients." Alice explains.

"She's a psychiatrist." Carolyn answers the unasked question while 10K walks over to them, flopping down on a chair next to Jim.

"Well, sorry you lady's aren't discovering Chester's Mill under better circumstances, but trust me if you're gonna be stuck somewhere, this is the place to be. I've lived here my entire life, no place I'd rather call home." Jim tells them.

"And you kid, I've seen you around before, right?" Jim then asks 10K.

"Yeah, I was in town with my father, we're moving around the globe hunting. We`ve been here for a little over a month I think taking a break from the dangerous territories." 10K replies.

"Ah I remember now, haven't seen your dad yesterday though, everything alright?" Jim asks.

"He's dead, the wall thing cut him in half. Rose let me stay here tonight, since it was already to dark to get back to my tent safely, with the possible damage around town." 10K replies making Rose gasp shocked since she only heard that his father passed away not how it happened.

"I'm sorry kid." Jim says when Linda, a police officer walks in with a big blood smear over her shirt.

"Jim. I need you to come with me, Duke's dead." Linda tells him.

Making everyone but 10K look at her shocked. Jim gets up and follows Linda to where Duke's corpse is.

"Well, first light is coming, I better get back to my campsite and pack it up to move it closer to town." 10K tells the three remaining women in the restaurant and goes over to his equipment, slinging it over his shoulder. "See you around I guess." 10K yawns and leaves to get to his campsite in the woods.

"Be careful." Alice tells him as he leaves the restaurant.

"Do you know him?" Rose asks Carolyn and Alice.

"Not until yesterday, he saved us from crashing into the wall with our car and then helped get our daughter to the clinic." Carolyn tells her.

"Poor kid though, loosing your father like that. Well I'm sure you want to get back to sleep, sorry if we had woken you up." Rose sighs sadly.

"That's alright, thank you for letting us stay with you." Carolyn replies, and she makes her way back to their room with her wife.

"Good night." Rose says and gets back to taking inventory.

* * *

|Later that day |

Carolyn, Alice and Norrie were in the "Sweetbriar Rose" when Julia made an emergency announcement.

"I have some news for all of us stuck here inside Chester's Mill. I've just learned that the barrier around Chester's Mill is being called a dome. This information appears to be coming from military sources positioned just outside Chester's Mill. Just outside the dome, we will keep updating you as information comes in so stay tuned to."

"WYBS. The only source of information from under the dome." Phil finishes and turns some music back on.

"What does that mean?" Carolyn asks fearfully.

"I have no idea." Alice replies.  
"I do mom, it means we're all gonna die in here." Norrie tells them dramatically.

Soon after the announcement the police force is in the "Sweetbriar Rose" to inform the citizens.

"This dome thing, how big is it?" Rose asks them.

"No idea." Linda tells her.

"Are we gonna run out of air?" A weary man asks walking up to the cops.

"Until I find out how Julia got this information, I think it's best that we all stay calm." Linda replies

"What if it collapses on us?" Alice asks worried.

"Great, now the sky's falling." Norrie complains, fiddling around with a fork.

"If we keep our heads and stick together, we'll get through this." Linda tells them and makes her way outside the restaurant with her two colleagues.

"Hey, we'll get through this? Huh? You don't know what this dome thing might do." Paul Randolph tells her.

"You're right, but the last thing we need is for people to start to panic." Linda tells her colleague.

"That thing took Duke, who is next?" Paul asks her.

"Pull yourself together and get out on patrol. People are scared and when they are scared they start acting stupid." Linda orders.

"Yeah you'd have to be stupid not to be scared. I just hope someone tries to blow this damn thing up." Paul tells her, getting in his car and starting his patrol.

* * *

|A few hours later - woods|

10K has made it back to his camp safely and is starting to pack everything up, realizes though that he can't get everything out of the woods at once and packs everything up in two bag packs and two sailor bags.

"Well, I guess I'll bring it to the edge of the woods for now and find a spot to store it until later." 10K says to himself and grabs one bag pack and a sailor's bag, making his way to the edge of the woods, where he finds a huge knocked over tree and puts his stuff under a small gap between the three and the ground below, keeping it secure from the weather and not noticeable enough for other people. After he put his stuff away he starts to go back into the woods to get the rest of his camp until he sees smoke coming not to far from where he is. Deciding to check out what is going on he gets out his smaller bag pack, the one filled with his hunting equipment and runs off into the direction the fire comes from.

* * *

|Duke's house|

After at most 10 minutes of running towards the fire he arrives at the scene and sees a crowd gathering in front of a burning house. Deciding to try and stop the fire from spreading to the nearby houses he covers his mouth and nose with his scarf and puts the goggles on his head down, to block the smoke from coming into his eyes. 10K runs over to the place where the flames would most likely spread over to since it's a bush row connected to the house and takes out a hatched from his bag pack and hurries up cutting down a few of the bushes to stop the fire from spreading out farther. In the meantime, most people don't notice him because he is partially obscured by the smoke coming from the house.

When the police pull up to the scene they start to organize people to help them put out the water with Barbie's help. Jim is one of the people who actually notice 10K and is impressed by his courage to be in such close range to the flames and gets the idea to knock down the house with a excavator he stopped earlier that day close to here, so he gets in his car and speeds off towards where the excavator is.

Julia arrives and takes a few photos of the fire, telling Barbie, who is staying with her "Barbie, it hasn't rained in weeks. We're inside a damn tinder box. If those flames spread to any of the other houses it will take Chester's Mill and us with it."

"Hey, everybody who does not have a garden hose, I want you to go get a bucket, a pot, a trashcan, get something that can hold water." Barbie instructs the crowd, which then hurries off to find something to help put out the fire. Linda then hears someone screaming for help from inside Duke's house and rushes in to save whoever is inside, which turns out to be the reverend, who has started the fire to cover up evidence of his crimes with Jim.

The crowd soon has formed three lines from the pool across the street to the house and are passing the buckets through in an attempt to put out the fire, but it doesn't appear to be very effective.

The fire then spreads over to the shrubs 10K is still working on, but doesn't notice the fire coming up behind him, until he feels its heat radiating from directly behind him, when his jacket already caught fire.

"Ahh, crap." 10K yells and throws himself on the ground, trying to put out the flames by rolling on the ground.

Meanwhile in the row of people passing the bucket's through Norrie sees a guy around his age walk around filming what is happening and their eyes meet until she hears something over the yelling, telling everyone to work faster and looks over to the source of the noise and sees the teen she met yesterday rolling on the ground with his jacket on fire. Reacting quickly, she grabs the bucket coming towards her and breaks the line, making people look at her confused until they see her rushing over to a burning teen.

Arriving in front of 10K she quickly empties the bucket on him, extinguishing the flames.

"Thanks." 10K coughs, having inhaled some smoke and looks up to see Norrie standing over him, extending her hand towards him.

"I guess this makes us even." 10K tries to joke between coughs and they move over to the line of people to continue helping to put out the fire.

"I guess it does." Norrie smirks at him.

"The fire's not spreading as far thanks to that kid's help, but it will only be a matter of time before it spreads further as long as Duke's house keeps burning." Linda tells Barbie.

"Or not. Hey make some room. Clear the street." Barbie then yells at everyone, seeing Jim coming towards them with an excavator and Jim makes his way through the people to the house and starts to use the shovel on the vehicle to ram down the posts holding up Duke's house until it collapses in itself and the flames start to lessen.

Half an hour later everyone managed to put out the fire with the bucket rows and garden hoses. The reverend lies to Linda telling her that he was trying to get a suit for Duke's funeral when the house caught fire and she believes him.

After everything calmed down 10K packs away his hatchet and goes over to Norrie and her mothers'.

"Hey, thanks again for saving me." 10K thanks Norrie.

"Glad to see you made it out without permanent marks." Norrie replies looking him over, finding him attractive despite his dirty his goggles, scarf and now burned shoulder pads.

"Yeah, my jacket's not that lucky though." 10K jokes, taking off his burned jacket and putting it in his bag.

"I don't see the difference, looks just as horrible as before." Norrie tells him sarcastically.

"It was all about practicality, not fashion." 10K counters.

"So, a tail as keychain is practical? For what? Becoming one with the animal?" Norrie taunts him, pointing at the tail sticking out of his pants.

"What are you? Fashion police or doubtful girl?" 10K remarks, grinning at her.

"Shut up, at least I'm not walking around catching fire." Norrie counters.

"Alright, I surrender." 10K says holding up his hands in a surrendering gesture.

"You'd better, I'm only getting warmed up you don't want to catch me in a bitchy mood." Norrie warns him smirking.

"Good to know." 10K replies and then turns to the others, who have gathered around.

"Linda, thank you for saving the reverend." Rose says shaking Linda's hand while everyone applauds.

"I'm just doing my job." Linda replies when Jim walks over to her saying "Thank you everyone, for a job well done."

"Well we couldn't have done it without you big Jim." Rose tells him, making the crowd applaud for him.

"I appreciate that, but this isn't about me, it's about all of us. We stood together shoulder to shoulder as a town should in times like these. Now this is not gonna be the last crisis that Chester's Mill faces. But we'll get through the next one, with the same courage and solidarity we showed today. Thank you all." Jim announces.

"Like hell we will. Go ahead, pat yourselves on the back all you want but we're toast. Great you can put out a fire so what? That thing, that thing is trapping smoke and there is no way out." Paul shouts angrily, walking over towards the dome.

"Hey, calm down man." His fellow officer says trying to calm him down.

"Take it easy Paul." Linda tells him, but Paul takes out his gun instead, aiming in the air, making everyone back up scared. 10K moves in front of Norrie while rummaging through his bag, getting out his slingshot and a marble.

"Don't tell me to take it easy, you're just like him." Paul replies nodding towards Jim.

"You know you're lying to these people and you're promising that everything is gonna be OK, but it's not gonna be OK. This thing is never gonna go away and we're all gonna die." Paul yells, shooting at the dome twice, with one bullet ricocheting and killing his fellow officer.

"No, Freddy, Freddy." Linda shouts running over to the shot officer, trying to save him.

10K sees Paul distracted by him hitting his partner and quickly uses his slingshot to shoot Paul's gun away from him and quickly gets out a knife from his back pocket, ready to throw it if necessary but he doesn't have to because Barbie runs over, knocking Paul's feet away and grabbing the gun lying next to Paul, pointing it at him to keep him contained.

"I guess that was kind of impressive." Norrie tells 10K, coming up beside him from her previous position, hunched over behind the boy.

"You haven't seen anything yet." 10K tells her grinning.

"Thank you for protecting us and our daughter." Carolyn says patting 10K's back appreciatively.

"You're welcome. Had I known the dome would ricochet maybe I could have stopped him sooner. 10K replies solemnly while looking at Linda sadly, who is still over her fiancee's brothers corpse, trying to get him back somehow.


	3. Manhunt

10K in the dome

|Skater Park|

It's already night, when most of the teens in town have gathered at the Skater Park, which got some of it's ramps cut through.

10K is at the edge of the park, keeping his knife throwing skills up to date by throwing at a tree with his hunting knifes.

Joe McAlister is sitting on a concrete slab, looking at the video he took with his phone when the officer died earlier.

"Dude you're watching that video again?" Ben, one of Joe's friends asks him.

"Still can't believe it." Joe murmurs.

"You were not kidding about that Barbie guy, he and weirdo over there took that cops ass down." Ben tells him.

"I wonder if Barbie's like Black Ops." Joe replies.

"Yeah and what about him?" Ben whispers nodding at 10K, who is still focused on his knife throwing.

"No clue." Joe says.

"Your phone still works?" A blonde girl asks walking up to the two of them with her friend.

"Yeah, the camera and the apps, just no texting or calls." Joe informs them.

"I miss texting." The girl says dramatically.

"It's been like a day and a half." Ben tells her.

"Whatever, don't be judgy." She replies.

"Dude, show them." Ben tells Joe and he plays the video again of Paul shooting at the Dome.

"The bullets just bounced off the dome. Did Paul meant to shoot Freddy?" The other girl says.

"I don't know he was acting pretty crazy." Joe replies.

"No he didn't." 10K tells them while collecting his knifes from the tree.

"Still, what are they gonna do with him?" The blonde girl asks.

"Cop killer is as bad as it gets, especially if a cop kills another cop." Ben says.

"Yeah." Joe says solemnly.

"Too bad we can't upload that video to YouTube." Ben laughs, trying to uplift the mood.

"Excuse me, where can a girl charge up in this town?" Norrie asks the four of them, having just arrived at the park, glancing at 10K for a moment, who looks at her after hearing her voice.

"I have a generator at my…" Joe stammers.

"Your house?" Norrie asks, getting a nod from Joe in return.

"We saw you at the fire, how did you end up here?" Ben asks her.

"Just followed some kids. Heard them talking about a bonfire." Norrie replies sarcastically.

"No, I meant.." Ben says.

"I know what you meant. I was on my way someplace and wrong place at the wrong time I guess." Norrie tells them.

"I'm not usually a mooch but without my music I can get a little, you know, super bitchy. Can I refuel at your place?" Norrie asks Joe.

"Sure, there is no one home except me." Joe starts to say when Norrie interrupts him

"Cool, I actually need a place to crash too if that's OK I mean." She asks.

"Oh, I saw you with 2 ladies, I thought you were with them." Joe replies.

"Never seen them before. So cool to crash?" Norrie tells Joe, getting a nod from Joe and a surprised look from 10K since he knows that they're her mother, but he shrugs his shoulders and gets back to practicing his knife throwing. About 10 minutes after Joe and Norrie take off 10K also decides to call it a day and makes his way back to the "Sweetbriar Rose" not in the mood to search for a good spot to set up his tent in the middle of the night.

* * *

|next day -Sweetbriar Rose|

10K is in the restaurant, trying to salvage his burned Jacket, removing the ruined shoulder pads and cutting out the burned fabric, fishing out a sewing kit and some animal skins he had with him, starting to fix his Jacket back up when Carolyn comes in and starts to ask the guests if they've seen Norrie since she didn't return last night.

"Hi Carolyn, I know where Norrie is. She crashed at some kids house last night, I overheard them at the Skater Park." 10K tells her when she comes over to the counter.

"Oh, that is a relieve, Alice is out looking for her. Do you know where the house is?" Carolyn asks.

"No, I'm not familiar with the people of the town either, but Rose might know." 10K replies, before motioning Rose to come over.

"Hey Rose, do you know a lanky kid with brown short hair, said he's alone at home." 10K asks her.

"Sounds like Joe McAlister, nice kid, why?" Rose asks.

"Their daughter is crashing there. Can you tell me the directions later?" 10K requests.

"Sure, no problem." Rose replies before getting back to serving her customers.

"Why later? Can't you take me to my daughter now?" Carolyn pleads.

"Sure I could but word of advice, I'd give her some space. She's already unhappy about the situation and her mothers being overprotective won't help. Don't get me wrong, you are good parents, but she needs some time to herself to process from what I've seen." 10K tells her.

"OK, but you'll take us there tonight." Carolyn agrees.

"I promise." 10K replies.

"Well I better tell Alice that she's OK." Carolyn says walking out of the restaurant.

Jim Remy then walks in "I have an announcement to make, former deputy Paul Randolph has escaped police custody, just as precaution I ask you all to stay in your homes until the situation is resolved, I'm also putting together a search party and am asking if any able-bodied men are keen to join up." Jim tells them.

"Right here big Jim." A middle aged black fit man says.

"count me in too." A middle aged white farmer agrees.

"Alright, listen boys. He's already assaulted two other people, stolen a mass of provisions and he's on the run but there is only so many places he can hide. He took a rifle from the police station so bring your fire arms." Jim tells them before going over to Barbie to get him to join the party.

"I don't believe we've been formally introduced. I'm Jim Remy, everybody calls me big Jim." Jim tells him.

"Barbie." He replies.

"Barbie, that's kind of a funny name for someone of your particular expertise. I saw you take Randolph down yesterday, are you a bounty hunter or something? This Paul Randolph is no fish in a barrel, marine. Served two tours in Iraq, got a silver star." Jim says.

"Perfect." Barbie says.

"So Barbie, you in or out?" Jim asks.

"Alright, I'm in." Barbie replies and they get up to get ready, when 10K stops Jim.

"Take me with you too." 10K tells him.

"Look kid, I know you know your way around your hunting gear but man against man is something else entirely." Jim tells him.

"I know, I'm familiar with that too. I was trained by my father, he was a sniper before we became hunters." 10K tells them.

"Alright I guess but keep your head down and don't try to pull some stunt." Jim replies and leaves with 10K and Barbie in tow.

* * *

|forest|

20 Minutes later the 5 of them pull up at the forest in two cars and get out, seeing Paul's squad car.

"Looks like he abandoned it." Jim says looking at the car, while 10K already takes off into the woods, going after Paul.

"Kid, wait it's dangerous." Barbie yells after him but 10K vanished out of sight after a few seconds.

"Fellas we got something over here, looks like the kid's only a greenhorn after all." Jim tells them, walking in the opposite direction of where 10K ran off to.

"Hey, hold on. This guy's got military training right? That's a dummy trail, he'd never leave something that obvious. Look at this, these branches are all broken. This is where he went through." Barbie tells them.

"See I knew you'd be useful." Jim tells him and they follow Paul's real trail.

A few hours later only Jim and Remy are still going after Paul, after Paul shot the black man in the knee, making the farmer take him back to town. 10K is also hot on his trail, circling Paul to get into a good position from where he can take him out at a safe distance.

Jim and Barbie are arguing when Paul comes up to them, his rifle aimed at Jim, while Barbie takes aim at Paul in return, while Jim is standing sideways to the two of them.

"I'll kill him, just like he was gonna kill me." Paul says with a crazed expression on his face.

"Nobody wants to kill anybody here." Barbie tells him.

"He said it himself, an eye for and eye, right? To make an example out of me." Paul says.

"Drop your weapon now." Paul says, turning his focus over to Barbie.

"I said drop your weapon …" Paul yells before a shot rings and he falls over, with a gaping hole in the side of his head and his brain matter splattered on the ground.

10K gets up from his position a few hundred meters away from them and waves at them, signaling that he's there.

"Looks like that kid wasn't kidding." Jim says looking at the corpse of Paul Randolph, while 10K makes his way over to the two of them.

"What happened?" Linda asks coming out of the bushes behind Paul, with her gun aimed at them.

"kid killed him before he could kill us." Jim tells her, nodding over to 10K who is walking through the tree lines still a long distance away from them.

3 minutes later Linda has prepared Paul's corpse, so they can transport it to town and 10K arrives.

"I didn't want to take any chances with him ready to shoot." 10K explains to Linda, figuring she'd be upset about the outcome.

"Jim already told me, you made the right call. What's your name, we've never been introduced?" Linda replies.

"Everyone calls me 10K. You're Linda, right? The new Sherriff." 10K tells her, extending his hand.

"Yes, curious name you got." Linda tells him.

"It has it's meaning. It's getting dark, do I need to give a statement or something or can I go? I promised to help Carolyn find her daughter." 10K asks her.

"You can go, Jim's already told me everything." Linda tells him and 10K nods in return, taking off in a jog down the hill, headed towards the diner but Jim stops him.

"Good job there, I guess I shouldn't have doubted you. Name's Jim." He formerly introduces himself.

"10K." He replies and gets back to jogging out of the woods.

* * *

|Sweetbriar Rose|

Soon after he made it to the "Sweetbriar Rose" and Rose told him where the McAlister house is, so he can lead the worried mothers over there.

"Thanks Rose." 10K tells her before leaving the diner with the two worried women.

"Do you mind taking a short stop on the way?" 10K asks them.

"I guess not, why?" Alice replies.

"I need to get my stuff from the woods, it's on the way. I haven't had time to set up camp in town yet and since you have a car this seems like a good opportunity." 10K tells them.

"OK, but let's hurry. Where I need to go?" Carolyn replies while everyone gets in the car and 10K directs them to the McAlister's house, stopping them at the fallen over tree on the way, getting his 4 bags quickly, putting them in the trunk.

Under 10 Minutes later they pull up to the house.

* * *

|McAlister house|

Inside the house Norrie asks Joe "What are you doing?" while holding up a flashlight, so he can work on the generator, which busted during a party they involuntary had earlier that day until another teen tried to intimidate Norrie shortly before the generator broke.

"I don't know, maybe I can fix it." Joe tells her.

"Really? That thing blew up like the death star." Norrie replies.

"Yeah, but the empire rebuilt the empire in the return of the jedi. But by the way, you know that survivalist kid right? The one who was throwing knifes at the tree yesterday." Joe asks her.

"We met shortly after the dome came down, but I never got his name. I was in some kind of seizure apparently." Norrie tells him.

"Weird. I had a seizure that day too." Joe tells her.

"Norrie." Carolyn shouts arriving at the house and knocking at the door before coming inside with Alice and 10K in tow.

"Norrie are you here?" Carolyn asks while they go through the house, looking for her.

"Oh my god." Norrie sighs.

"How'd you find me?" Norrie asks annoyed that her alone time is over already.

"10K told us where to find you." Carolyn replies gesturing to him.

"10K? does that stand for something?" Joe asks curious about the name.

"Yes." 10K shortly answers.

"Let's go Norrie." Alice tells her.

"Who are these ladies?" Joe asks his new friend.

"They are my moms'. I guess there was some things I didn't want you to know about me. But hey, thanks for almost getting beat up for me, that was kind of chivalrous?" Norrie tells him, touching his hand briefly, before they both fall over and have a seizure. Everyone rushes over to them and gets them to the hospital as quickly as they can.

AN: episode 4 happens as in canon, with the sickness breaking out, 10K is also one of the patients but he bounces back very quick.

* * *

|next day - clinic|

"Is the outbreak over?" Norrie asks her mother, coming out of the room she and Joe spend all noon in.

"Everyone who's sick has been treated and anyone with Meningitis got antibiotics so yes, it's over. How do you guys feel, any more seizures?" Alice asks them

"No, we're fine." Joe lies, making Norrie glance at him but she says nothing about them seizing and rambling about pinks stars.

"So, what have you two been doing all day?" Carolyn asks Norrie and Joe, walking over to her wife, supporting the slightly hunched over 10K who looks exhausted with bags under his eyes and still sweating like crazy.

"Oh you know, making out and stuff. Is he OK? I thought you said everyone is cured?" Norrie replies, asking Alice about 10K.

"He should be fine, he got the antibiotics, which will take a while to fully counteract the sickness." Alice explains, looking 10K over again.

"I'll be OK." 10k tells them weakly.

"I'm beat, can we go home please?" Alice says to Carolyn.

"Home, to a room above a diner." Norrie adds annoyed.

"You have any better ideas kiddo?" Carolyn asks her daughter, still helping 10K walk, since he's still unsteady on his feet.

"I do, I mean both of my parents are outside of the dome, there is more than enough room for all of us at my house. So, you guys could stay there. You too 10K." Joe offers.

"Please don't say no. Please." Norrie begs her mothers.

"Thanks Joe, that'd be great." Alice accepts the invitation.

"I'll set up my stuff near your house then." 10K tells him.

"I'll grab our stuff and meet you in the car." Carolyn tells them and hands over the wobbly 10K to the other teens.

"Thanks for the help guys." 10K tells them, with his arms over their shoulders to keep him steady.

"No problem." Joe replies.

"So, is this what I've seen nothing of yet." Norrie teases him.

"Seriously?" 10K asks her, looking at her funnily.

"Your words." Norrie tells him, sticking out her tongue.

"Alright, I've decided once I can walk on my own again I'm taking you out hunting, you can come too Joe if you want." 10K tells them.

"hunting? Why would I agree to that?" Norrie asks, while putting 10K in the car with Joe once they opened the back doors. Getting in beside him.

"Scared?" 10K taunts.

"Alright your on." Norrie says determined.

"So, you in Joe?" 10K asks him.

"I guess, as long as I don't have to actually kill stuff." Joe agrees.

"Alright, observers pass then." 10K chuckles lightly still affected by fighting off the sickness.

5 minutes later Norrie's mothers come out of the clinic and drive everyone back to Joe's house where 10K rests for a few hours while Norrie and Joe try to get the generator to work again.

* * *

|McAlister house|

After 10K rested he's feeling a lot better and starts to set up his camp in Joe's backyard, getting some help from the other teens.

"What is this?" Norrie asks curiously, handing 10K a small trunk.

"Hunting trophies, me and my dad collected." 10K tells her, opening up the case and showing her the different animal parts they collected.

"Cool." Norrie says holding up a wolfs tooth necklace.

"You can keep it if you want. I won't have much use for it now." 10K offers her sadly.

"Are you sure? Don't you want to keep it to remember your dad?" Norrie asks looking at him concerned, having heard what happened from her mothers.

"No, my dad taught me everything I know, that I will never forget." 10k tells her proud of his father and takes the necklace, putting it around Norrie's neck making her smile briefly before putting her mean demeanor facade on again.

"Hey, I could use this to fix the generator." Joe says coming in the tent while holding up an old radio, making the two teens put some distance between them.

"You can use that, I won't get it to work without power anyway." 10K tells him and Joe rushes inside to the generator excited.

"So, was that true about the making out earlier?" 10K asks her trying to sound disinterested.

"what do you care?" Norrie asks annoyed that he's also prying just like her moms.

"Just asking so I won't get between you two." 10K tells her honestly.

"get between us? You got a crush on me or something?" Norrie asks surprised.

"maybe." 10K tells her, blushing a bit.

"Kids, we prepared some food. Come get something to eat." Carolyn yells from the house.

"Don't think you're not gonna get teased for that later." Norrie smirks at him devilishly as they make their way to the house but sees 10K's disappointed look and adds

"But no, we didn't make out, I was just trying to get a rise out of my moms." Norrie tells him, glancing at him and catching him smile to himself after she filled him in.


	4. fathers and missiles

10K in the Dome

10K wakes up sweating bullets, having had a nightmare about his fathers' passing.

As he gets up and goes outside his tent to catch some air he sees Norrie, Joe and Barbie standing in front of the Dome looking at the butterflies covering the outside of it and goes over to them.

"What is this?" he hears Barbie asks the two teens.

"Isn't it amazing?" Norrie says admiring the butterflies.

10K arrives next to them and asks, "What's up with the butterflies?"

"We don't know." Joe replies as Barbie touches the Dome and the butterflies on the other side all start to fly away revealing a few soldiers on the other side.

Norrie waves at the closest soldier, getting an awkward wave in return.

"That's new, since when do they notice us?" Barbie asks doubtfully.

"Look, they are bussing in more soldiers?" Norrie asks concerned seeing multiple busses pull up to the Dome.

"No, civilians." Barbie corrects her.

"Hey, that's Frank." Joe says excitedly pointing at a guy in his mid-twenties.

"who?" Norrie asks.

"My cousin, he went away to college before the Dome came down." Joe replies.

"It's been nearly a week and they haven't let anybody near here, why bus the families in now?" Barbie asks.

"Haven't you ever been to camp? They are finally giving us our own visitors day." Norrie tells him.

"Well that's great and all but I'm gonna get a few more minutes of shut eye, I observed the soldiers' half of the night." 10K tells them with a yawn and walks back over to his tent.

"Hey, wait up kid, I wanted to thank you for saving our ass the other day." Barbie says making him stop, while Norrie and Joe listen intently.

"Yeah sure, no problem." 10K says off handedly.

"I gotta asks though, from the way you reacted I take it that wasn't your first kill was it?" Barbie asks him.

"Kill? what happened?" Joe asks shocked.

"He took out the crazed cop before he could gun me and Remi down." Barbie informs them, making the teens look at 10K with shock and fear written on their faces.

"No, it wasn't my first kill. I had to take out a few scavengers that were trying to rob us, while my father and I were hunting, and my pop took me on a couple of bounty hunts, to teach me how to track and take out humans. Being a former sniper, he thought it would be a good skill to have." 10K informs Barbie while Joe and Norrie get even more weary of him.

"Up till now I never had any problems dealing with killing someone." 10K says.

"Up till now? What changed?" Barbie asks concerned, knowing firsthand how taking someone's live can haunt a person.

"It's not really what that changed but who I had to kill." 10K replies solemnly.

"You knew the cop or something?" Barbie asks.

"Not the cop, my father." 10K replies fighting back tears.

"I thought your dad died when the Dome came down?" Norrie asks confused.

"Well yes but he didn't die at the hands of the Dome. He asked me to end his suffering." 10K tells them, looking at his now shaking hands.

"Kid, I'm sure you did the right thing. There probably wasn't anything better you could have done for him." Barbie says gently.

"I know but still." 10K chokes out but leaves and slumps down in his tent, curling up in his sleeping bag looking at a picture of his father guiltily.

"Who the hell kills their own father?" Norrie asks thinking 10K is a psychopath.

"You don't get it do you? I doubt you would have had the guts to do what he did." Barbie tells her.

"Guts? He killed his own damn father." Norrie says shocked while Joe stands there speechless.

"He saved his father countless hours of painful agony with no hope of survival, would you have been able to be merciful and end his suffering?" Barbie tells her annoyed that she doesn't get what happened to 10K.

"I…" Norrie stammers.

"I didn't think so. You better realize that he's only a kid, just like you instead of looking at him like he's a killer. I can't speak for his past but up till now he's only saved people, if I remember your lives included." Barbie berates her and takes off.

"Do you think Barbie's right?" Joe asks Norrie.

"I think so, should we apologize to 10K?" Norrie says feeling guilty at her reaction towards 10Ks' confession.

"Yeah, he seems like a good guy and with how things are looking right now it's better to have some friends." Joe replies.

The two of them make their way over to 10K who in the meantime pulled himself together and is currently changing his shirt, when they walk in.

"Oh guys, I get it if you don't feel save and want me to move my stuff." 10K says emotionlessly.

"No, that's not why we're here. We came to apologize for how we reacted. Barbie explained what you did. I'm sorry you had to go through that." Norrie says supportively, hugging the shirtless 10K who blushes mildly, having developed a crush on the redhead over the last few days.

After a few seconds Norrie realizes that 10K is still shirtless and blushes herself and removes herself from him, pulling her bangs behind her ears while glancing at 10K's body and liking what she sees.

"Yeah, sorry I also didn't mean to freak out like that." Joe apologizes while 10K puts a shirt on.

"It's OK. I probably would have reacted similarly if I were in your shoes." 10K replies.

* * *

|later that morning|

Norrie, Joe and 10K are on their way to the spot where they can meet the people from the other side of the Dome.

"Shouldn't we get your moms?" Joe asks Norrie.

"Why? It's not like any of their phony L.A. friends are gonna make the trip." Norrie replies.

"Well you never made it to where you were headed, someone probably is worried."

"Hmpf, who cares. I just can't wait to meet your folks and tell them you're shaking up with an underage girl, two lesbians and a teenage hunter." Norrie says amused and they stop just behind the crowd having gathered at the Dome with Joe looking around intensely.

"Who are you looking for?" Norrie asks.

"I'm looking for Angie." Joe tells her.

"Who's Angie?" 10K asks.

"My sister." Joe informs him.

"You said she's a flake." Norrie says.

"Yeah she is, but she'd definitely come to this." Joe murmurs.

"Norrie? I think that guy's looking for you right?" 10K tells her pointing at the man holding up the name 'Norrie Calvert'.

"What the hell?" Norrie says as she goes over to the Dome with 10K and Joe in tow, looking at the man who is grinning at her and shows her a message saying 'Hello Norrie, my name is Michael. I'm your Dad.'

"No, my mom said I came from an anonymous donor." Norrie says but the man gets out some pictures with Norrie as a Baby and one with him and Norrie's mother. Making Norrie stare at him confused when her two mothers arrive.

"Norrie, where the hell have you been?" Caroline asks concerned.

"Mike?" Alice asks seeing Norrie's father looking at them.

"So, it's true? This guy's my dad?" Norrie asks shocked.

"Norrie it's complicated." Caroline says.

"No, you told me the records were sealed. That we couldn't even look for him. All these years you've been lying to me." Norrie says close to tears.

"How dare you, you have never been anything to this girl and as soon as the camera's show up you decide you have a daughter?" Alice screams at Michael.

"I hate you, I hate you all so much." Norrie tells them and runs away tears flowing out of her eyes, while her mother's look after her, feeling guilty.

"I'll keep an eye on her, don't worry." 10K tells them and runs after Norrie.

* * *

Norrie is rushing through some woods crying, when she slips a muddy spot and falls down.

"Norrie are you OK?" 10K asks concerned, having been right behind her for a while but decided to give her, her space for now.

"Do I look OK?" Norrie asks sitting up with tears in her eyes and her clothes having mud all over them.

"OK, come on let's get you home so you can wash up." 10K tells her, helping her up.

"Oww, I think I twisted my ankle." Norrie says wincing at putting weight on her left foot.

"Great, this day really couldn't get any worse. First I hurt one of the few people I actually like, then I find out my dad is only a creep who wants to be on TV and my moms lied to me for years and now I twisted my ankle." Norrie curses, sitting down again and pulls up her legs to her body, crying into her jeans with her head pressed into them.

10K sits down beside her and puts his arm around her shoulder, rubbing her arm gently.

"It's gonna be OK." He says soothingly.

"How is it gonna be OK huh? I'll never have a father, I won't be able to trust my moms for a while and we're going to be stuck under this Dome forever." Norrie yells.

"It's OK, let it out." 10K tells her and pulls her into his chest, where she cries even harder.

"Why couldn't they just tell me?" She asks him sorrowfully.

"I don't know but I'm sure they had a good reason." 10K tells her.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Norrie says still sobbing but slowly getting it under control.

"It's OK. I can't imagine how you must feel. But come on, let's get you home." 10K replies getting up.

"How? I can't stand on my left foot for long." Norrie asks poking her foot to see if it still hurts and wincing at the contact.

"Alight, hop on." 10K tells her kneeling down in front of her with his back turned to her.

"Are you crazy? You can't carry me all the way to Joe's house." Norrie says.

"Sure I can, like I told you, you haven't seen anything yet." 10K replies, smirking at her.

"Alright, but don't come whining to me, when you get back pains tomorrow." Norrie tells him and gets on his back.

10K gets up, now carrying her piggy back style and makes his way to the McAlister farm.

* * *

|about an hour later|

"Wow you weren't kidding." Norrie exclaims, still being carried on 10K's back, having her arms around his neck while he holds her up by her thighs.

"See, you've got to put some faith in me." 10K says grinning at her.

"I'll try." She replies while he lets her down and is now supporting her left side, while she hops into the house with him.

"So, where is your room?" 10K asks.

"Upstairs." Norrie tells him and he swoops her off her feet, carrying her up the stairs bridal style.

"It's the door on the left." She tells him, and he helps her to her door.

"Will you be OK, or do you need help?" 10K asks her.

"I don't know, just wait here and I'll try it on my own.

"Roger." 10K agrees and sits down on the stairs.

"After a few minutes he hears a painful yell from inside Norrie's room and rushes over to help her.

Once he opens the door he sees her lying on the floor, dressed in a pink bra and panties and with clean jeans halfway up her legs.

"What happened?" 10K asks worriedly, fighting down his blush and helping her up, sitting her down on the bed.

"my leg gave in when I was putting on my pants." Norrie says embarrassedly.

"Ok, come on, I'll spot you while you put on your pants." He tells her and helps her up, holding her up on the left side, so she doesn't put weight on her foot while Norrie pulls up her pants.

"Thanks." Norrie sighs out as 10K helps her sit on the bed again, where she reaches for a clean tank top and puts it on and 10K hands her his Jacket which she gladly accepts since her only sweater is the one she fell down in.

"Well if I wasn't embarrassed before, I sure as hell am now." Norrie says quietly.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about. You're drop dead gorgeous and you can't help that you hurt your ankle." 10K replies blushing up a storm.

"Thanks." Norrie says shyly.

"Come on let's get you downstairs and see if Phil has any new information." 10K suggests and picks her up, carrying her downstairs where he lets her down on the sofa before turning on the radio.

"This is a prerecorded emergency broadcast. At 1. 15 pm today the military plans to launch a powerful missile at our town in hopes of destroying the Dome, we advise everyone to come to the cement factory to seek shelter." They hear Julia's say over the radio

"Well, looks like you were wrong, today just got worse." 10K chuckles nervously.

"Great, now what do we do?" We barely have an hour left until the missile hits." Norrie asks.

"Well I think we should try to get to the cement factory, your mom's should probably be there and you should be with them when the world comes down around us." 10K tells her and picks her up piggy back style again and starts to run out of the house and heads to the cement factory.

"Do you really think you'll get there in time with me on your back?" Norrie shouts.

"We won't know until we try, and there is no way in hell I'm leaving you behind." 10K shouts back.

* * *

|1.12 pm|

"Looks like we won't make it in time. I'm sorry." 10K tells her stopping to catch his breath and looks at a clock next to them.

"Great so this is it? We get trapped under the Dome just to get blown up?" Norrie says disbelieving.

"Looks like. Well for what it's worth I'm glad I got to know you." 10K replies.

"Yeah, me too." Norrie agrees.

10K lets her off his back and goes over to an abandoned van, obviously already sucked dry of gas and smashes in a back-door window, opening the door from the inside while Norrie leans against the car.

"What are you doing?" she asks him.

"I'm trying to give you a fighting chance, however small it may be." 10K replies and swipes the glass shards out of the back. He helps Norrie lie down diagonally in the back of the van and gets in himself, before closing the door behind them and closing the smashed in window with a wooden door he got off the street.

10K then turns on a flashlight, since it's now dark in the back of the van with the windows blocked by the door and moves over to her and lies down on top of her, looking at his watch.

"What are you trying to pull?" Norrie asks outraged.

"Calm down, I'm not trying to pull anything, I'm trying to keep you steady and shield you from the blast should we be so lucky to not be instantly pulverized." 10K explains while handing her the flashlight.

"Why are you doing all this for me?" Norrie asks surprised.

"I told you already the other day, I like you. I don't expect you to like me back but that won't stop me from acting on how I feel." 10K tells her, looking at his watch again.

"OK, close your eyes it's about to hit." He tells her and pushes with his arms and legs on both sides of the van to keep him and Norrie steady should they get blown away.

Not long after they hear a boom and feel a slight vibration.

"Huh? That's it?" 10K asks doubtfully and after a minute or so he removes the cover from the windows and opens the van doors, helping Norrie outside where she leans on his shoulder again and they look upwards, seeing some smoke and smudge on the outer edge of the Dome.

"Looks like we won't die today after all." 10K says smirking and turns to Norrie, who grabs his head and pulls him in for a passionate kiss.

"Wow. Wha.." 10K breathes out when they stop the kiss to get some air.

"Shut up, It's my turn." Norrie says putting her index over his lips, silencing him.

"I won't go as far as saying I'm just where you are yet but I like you too and if you really want to I'd be more than happy to see where this is going. So what do you s.." Norrie says before 10K interrupts her with an enthusiastic Kiss which she quickly replies.


End file.
